FMW Circus Maximus (2008)
|city= |attendance= |lastevent=Lethal Injection (2008) |nextevent=Catalyst }} Circus Maximus (2008) was the second annual Circus Maximus professional e-wrestling pay-per-view produced by Full Metal Wrestling (FMW). The event took place during the 7.2 cycle in October 2008 at the in . It featured talent from the Alchemy and Anarchy brands after the Rebirth period. The main event featured Mount Vesuvius II, where the winner will face the FMW World Heavyweight Champion at Ultimatum II. Background At Ultimatum I, Christian G. Smitten defeated Dr. David Diabolical, Adrian, Peter Saint, Eric Scorpio, and Guybrush Threepwood in the Gold Card Gauntlet Match to receive the Gold Card, which could be used at anytime between Ultimatum I and Ultimatum II to receive a match for the Full Metal Championship. Shortly after Lethal Injection, Smitten finally announced that he planned to use it at Circus Maximus against the defending champion, John "Doc" Derrick after waiting two cycles and constantly teasing at the use of his Gold Card. "Doc" then visited Smitten in his Skybox during the Alchemy 7.1 broadcast, and after spending hours with his "drinking buddy", Derrick smashed a beer bottle over his head before walking out, drunk, to his Tag Team Titles match with his partner, Skyler Striker. The pair ended up losing to the reigning champions Cactus Sam and Mortus. During the Anarchy 7.1 show, Jack Boice was involved in a series of segments where his penis, Mr. Happy was campaigning to become the new GM of Anarchy after Saint Michael Dreamkiller was drafted by Alchemy GM Dante Jones in the 2008 FMW Draft. During one segment, a naked Boice stuck a campaign button through Mass Caesar's wounded shoulder, causing the irritable Caesar to force his servant, Flavius Mercury to give Boice his toga. Later, while The Great T.O. was in the ring delivering a promo on Guiomar the Barbaric, Guiomar rushed into the ring to attack The Great T.O. After pulling out a Battle Axe, he attempted to slice T.O. in two, but the blade was stopped by Caesar's sword. Before the two could wage war, Jack Boice made his way out to the ring in an attempt to do some more campaigning. While Guiomar was distracted by Boice, Caesar blindsided him, attempting to put his sword into Guiomar's chest. Before he could do so, he was stopped by Boice, and in the ensuing melee, Boice lost his toga again. Before leaving the scene, Boice was almost removed of Mr. Happy by Mass Caesar. Although no official match was made during the broadcast, the match was announced for the supershow, which will be for the Television Championship. The team of Pure Extremist and The Celt, collectively known as The Fighting Irish, had been on a losing streak together. Most recently, the had lost twice to various incarnations of HavOc, once against Harlequin and Syanide in a Ultraviolent Tornado Tag #1 Contender's Match at Lethal Injection and again against the team of Mercutio and Syanide at Anarchy 7.1 in an Irish Pub Brawl. Also, the pair had also failed to qualify for the Mount Vesuvius Match, so the two were booked in a match by Anarchy GM Celeste, against each other for a spot in the Main Event. Not announced on the broadcast, however, was the addition of the Special Guest Referee, Mercutio. Lastly, the Mount Vesuvius Match was scheduled to be held again at the second Circus Maximus. After an exciting match at the previous Circus Maximus, the planning for the match begin as early as Death Row II, as on the next broadcasts of Anarchy and Alchemy, qualifying matches were held for a spot in the match. Below is the list of people who qualified via winning a match. Others qualified through segments or were awarded by Jaro himself. Mount Vesuvius II qualification matches *Syanide defeated Edible Smith – Anarchy 6.1 (April 21) *Michael James defeated Calvin Xavier – Anxiety 6.1 (April 21) *Cactus Sam defeated Vengeance in a Barbed Wire match – Anxiety 6.1 (April 21) *Adrian defeated Styxx in a Falls Count Everywhere match – Underground 6.2 (May 22) *Skyler Striker defeated Korran Halycon – Anxiety 6.2 (May 22) *Crazy Ash Killa defeated Pure Extremist and Travis McCart – Anarchy 6.2 (May 31) *Nick Bryson defeated Drew Michaels – Anarchy 6.2 (May 31) *Harlequin defeated King Guiomar – Alchemy 6.3 (June 12) *Andrew "Mercutio" O'Rion defeated Mass Caesar – Alchemy 6.3 (June 12) *TyranT defeated Chris Austin – Anxiety 6.3 (June 14) *Jack Boice defeated Janus Flare – Anarchy 6.3 (June 22) *X defeated Romeo Vizzini in a FMW Television Championship vs. Qualifying match - Anarchy 6.3 (June 22) *The Silver Pistols (Romeo Vizzini and Revolver McCart) defeated The Fighting Irish(Pure Extremist and The Celt) in a second chance tag team match - Supremacy pre-show (July 17) *Hannibal Frost defeated Chris Kelson - Anarchy 7.1 (September 22) *Guiomar the Barbaric defeated Sean Jensen - Anarchy 7.1 (September 22) *Eric Scorpio defeated CAK - Anarchy 7.1 (September 22) *Leon Caprice defeated Marky Mark, The Notorious B.U.G., Bolton, Jack Hillman, and Jack Eastwood - Alchemy 7.1 (September 23) *Kieran Halycon defeated Andrew Shiner - Alchemy 7.1 (September 23) *Trey Spruance defeated Calvin Xavier and Robert Pearson - Alchemy 7.1 (September 23) *Pure Extremist vs. The Celt w/ Mercutio as the Special Guest Referee - Circus Maximus Main Show Event To come soon. Results Mount Vesuvius entrances and eliminations Red ██ and ''Anarchy indicates an Anarchy superstar, blue ██ and Alchemy indicates an 'Alchemy superstar, and purple ██ and FMW indicates a general FMW superstar who is not contracted to a brand. Notes 1 Halycon was attacked by HavOc before officially entering the match. He was deemed unable to continue by medical officials and was thus eliminated from the match. 2 X interfered in this match, taking out Chris Austin and eliminating him, although X was removed from the match by Alchemy GM Dante Jones at Alchemy 7.1. 3 Romeo Vizzini eliminated himself while taking out X, who at the time was still on top of the cage. External links *CIRCUS MAXIMUS VOTING & PROMO THREAD *CIRCUS MAXIMUS PRE-SHOW RESULTS *CIRCUS MAXIMUS RESULTS